


Galra Fic: Alternate

by Star_Jelly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Jelly/pseuds/Star_Jelly
Summary: An alternate take on the Galra Keith series where Keith loses control of himself when he transforms





	Galra Fic: Alternate

**Author's Note:**

> Just an excuse to hit y’all (and myself) in the feels

Lance’s feet pounded the metal floor of the castle, panting heavily and chest burning from the exertion.   
He could hear Allura’s terrified voice echoing through his head—“You have to get out! Find an escape pod! You have to get out NOW!”  
He swallowed hard as the lump in his throat grew. He hoped she had made it away safely.  
He made a sharp turn down a corridor. He needed to run. But the others—he had to find them, to make sure they were ok. He couldn’t leave them behind.  
What had happened? What had caused this? All he knew was that he was with the other Paladins at the main control panel of the castle when it happened. Keith started screaming and sunk to the floor. He was convulsing and wailing like he was in excruciating pain. The others tried to help them and that’s when they saw it—he was transforming. Turning purple, growing claws, sprouting ears. Before it was over, Allura told them to run, run as fast as they could, do whatever they could to get off the ship. Lance wanted to help his comrade, but he couldn’t disobey orders.  
He had reached his destination: the escape pods. He slammed his fist against the button repeatedly, but nothing happened. One by one, the lights shut off. He could hear growling reverberating off the walls. And that’s when he saw him.  
Keith.  
Emerging from the shadows. Clawed hands stained with red, crimson splatters all across his front.   
Lance was on the verge of tears. He took a deep breath, composing himself, and turned to Keith.  
“Keith? It’s me, Lance.”  
Keith growled sharply and stepped towards Lance.   
“Keith? Buddy? Don’t you recognize me?”  
His eyes glinted, menacingly. They didn’t look human. They didn’t look like Keith.  
“Mullet! Listen to me! This isn’t you!”  
Lance was frantic. He had to help his friend.  
“Damn it, Keith, snap out of it!”  
Keith was an inch away from his face, breathing heavily. A tear rolled down Lance’s cheek.  
“Keith, please...”  
Keith stared at him with those cold, yellow eyes.  
“Keith...I love you..”  
Keith opened his mouth in a grin, revealing large, sharp teeth. That was the last thing Lance saw before everything faded.


End file.
